


You Took Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I love him, Kylo Ren is my emo trash baby, Other, rated t for now but maybe it will get steamier if people want that???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order storms your small village, killing many and taking the rest as prisoners. You have no choice but to cooperate and be taken captive. With no hope in sight and no daring plan to escape, anything could happen to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you were young, you had heard stories whispered in the dark about families being torn apart, entire communities wiped clean off their planet by the ruthless first order. Your small village was lucky enough to only hear of these horrors. Regardless, the ever present threat of the order seemed to keep you always on edge. It seemed like every other day there was a new attack, a new mass killing. The nights were dark, but the days were darker. Each sunrise brought news of who the next target might be and why, and no matter how prepared you claimed you were, you never actually imagined your home, your family, your friends could be next. They came down upon you at night.

Confusion and terror took over, chaos was the only thing that anyone could respond to the invasion with. Some tried to fight back, many were killed. After the senseless genocide ended, anyone who was left alive was roughly grabbed by the arm and pushed onto the ship. Being a prisoner was not your dream occupation, but you had to admit it was a whole lot better than being killed along with your entire village. Everything seemed to happen in short flashes. People were directed into different areas, families fought to stay together, and a few more people who refused to cooperate were killed and left to the side of the hallway. Eventually, the troopers seemed to have everyone where they needed to be. You had been shoved into a very small prison cell with two other women and a small child from the village. The whole ship seemed silent, save for a few murmurs and muffled cries. The sudden sound of heavy footprints seemed to cause everyone to hold in their breath. A metallic voice rang throughout the corridor.  
“And this is where you’re keeping the villagers?”  
“Yes sir, there was no other space available.” A shaky voice replied quickly.  
“This will work, I suppose.” 

And with that, the heavy steps left in the direction they entered from. A collective sigh seemed to be let out by each prisoner. With just the wave of a hand, each and every one of them could be executed. This included you, but for the time being you decided to ignore that fact. Your eyes wandered around the room, eventually landing on the young girl. She couldn’t have been older than 10, and yet her eyes were older. The events of today seemed to be the cause, aging her well beyond her years. Heartbroken by the horror you found in her dull eyes, you turned away. You wanted to say something, to help her, but you knew the same pain reflected in your own eyes. You were the same as her. Afraid. Hopeless. Alone. You were no hero. You had read about the courageous actions of amazing people constantly during your childhood. You wanted to be like that, you wanted to help. You were just an ordinary girl who lived an ordinary life. You were absolutely average. There was no heroic escape, you wouldn’t save the few remaining villagers. It just wasn’t your story. Giving up, you walked to the wall and sat down against it. You let your head fall back on the hard concrete and closed your eyes. You would be here for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as you wanted to, you couldn't seem to sleep. The hard cot in the corner of your cell was already taken by the girl. The other two women were sitting on the floor, their heads leaned against each other. You tried to sit against the wall and sleep, but the floor was hard and the wall was cold and the echoes of strange noises kept you alert. If the other three weren't there, you would probably pass the night by pacing around, trying to piece together the events of the day. You didn't want to wake them, so you stayed still. Even the smallest noise seemed to echo endlessly. The sound that came from your stomach only proved the fact further. You wondered if you would be given meals, or if they just intended to starve you all. The Order didn't seem like the kind of group to waste rations on prisoners that were essentially useless. Your train of thought turned to why you were being kept prisoner at all. You had known the Order to raid and kill villages, but you had never heard of them killing some and letting others live. It seemed rather pointless. As far as you knew, no one in your village was of any use to them or important enough to be kidnapped as bait for the resistance. It just didn't make any sense. Your mind then went to your mother. You and her had lived on the outskirts of the village, just barely considered residents. She kept you sane. She was always there when you had a problem, she would listen to you and try to see your side of every situation. She was hard working, the kind of person who refused to give up even when everyone told her she couldn't do something. When your father left her, she took her pain and turned it into progress. She pushed harder than ever to make a good living. No matter what happened, she made sure there was always food on your plate and a roof over your head. She was older now, and you had asked her to stay hidden in your small home during the attack. After you were sure she was in a place where no trooper would find her, you began to pack up anything of importance in the hut. Before you could finish, a trooper found you and ripped you from the house. You have no clue what happened to your mother. Whether or not she was found remained a mystery. If she was found, was she even alive? You hadn't seen her, and you hoped that it meant she was still in the hut. A loud clanking noise brought your thoughts to a halt. You heard muffled protests and unsure footsteps. Someone was being removed from their cell. Soon, a few more voices joined in. They sounded tired and groggy, and yet they still tried to heckle the troopers. You heard metal cuffs being placed around their hands You stood up and walked over to the small window on the door, trying to see who was being taken. The troopers struggled past your door with four unruly village men, a tall figure in all black followed them from behind. You pressed closer to the door, trying to see the faces of the four men better, but your foot kicked it and sent a ringing noise throughout the hall. The figure turned and stared at you through the small slit of a window. You stared back for a few moments, until the man turned quickly on his heel and followed the troopers out. You were left with a sense of dread.

You sat back down in your original spot, unsure of what was next for you. The fact that they took villagers either meant they were questioning them or killing them. You didn't know which one would've been the better fate. You couldn't have been in the cell for more than a few hours and it was already hell. If they weren't planning on killing you, there was no telling how long you would be stuck there. Every time you closed your eyes, the images of the slaughter of your people fled your mind. Each minute felt like an hour. Everything seemed to blur together and you gave into the lull of sleep, awaiting whatever nightmares your mind could create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i know you still havent met kylo, but i promise it happens in 3!! Im working on it right now, its gonna be good yo
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in being a beta reader or smthn hit me up at glittery-puke.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke with a start to the sound of the heavy door being opened. You were met by four troopers, they didn't say anything. They took all four of you from the small room, handcuffed you, and led you down the hall into a large room with tables and chairs. Most of the villagers were already seated and eating a colorless meal. You took this opportunity to look around and try to find your mother. Among your villagers, there were people you had never seen before. You assumed they were from other raided villages and continued to scan the group for your mother. The troopers sat you and your prison mates down and the same grey mush was put in front of you. The troopers told you to eat and then left, presumably to retrieve more prisoners. Your mother wasn't in the room, and once again you pushed the possibility of her death from your mind. She had to have survived, you couldn't imagine her being dead. It just couldn't be. A tug on your torn sleeve brought you back to reality. The small girl looked up at you as you faced her, and she motioned for you to lean down. Her lip quivered with her quiet words.  
“I don't see my parents.”  
“It's okay, I'm sure they're here somewhere. Not everyone has been brought to the cafeteria yet.”  
“And what if they don't ever come in.”  
“Then they're probably safe at your home, helping out over there, trying to figure out how to get you back. It will be okay, don't worry.”  
She opened her mouth to respond, but the caped figure that entered the room sent a hush over everyone. The way he walked gave off an air of supremacy, that he was better than everyone in that room. You recognized his mask from the night before, it was even more menacing when you could see the entire thing. His black hood cast a shadow over it, highlighting the dark mood he gave off. He walked around the room and looked at the prisoners for a few moments before waving a trooper over to him. His words were quiet and you weren't sure what was being said, but the trooper seemed to understand. He motioned to the others in the cafe, and they began to move the people into lines. They seemed to be organized by villages, as you had been put into a line with your people, and no strangers. Line by line, each group had their fates determined. You had all been made into servants, each line being in charge of a different area of the ship and, once you arrived, the base. Your line was next, and you all stepped forward. A trooper told you that you would all be in charge of the southern wing. You went to move back, but the man clad in dark clothes stopped your line. He pointed at a trooper and then motioned towards you.  
“Bring that one closer.” His cold, metallic voice held no emotions.  
You were brought to him, and he grabbed your chin with his hand when you looked to the floor. The cold touch of his leather glove sent a shiver down your spine. Fear coursed through your body as he examined you, his masked face hiding any emotions.  
“This one, she will be my personal servant.” He ushered you away with the wave of a hand, and a trooper pushed you back into the line.  
After each group had been assigned to their sect, the troopers began to lead everyone back to their prison holds. As you were led out, you could feel the masked stare burn through you. Once again the girl looked up at you.  
“What's going to happen next?” She asked again in a quiet voice.  
You sighed heavily. “I don't know.”  
You arrived at your cell, had your handcuffs taken off, and shoved back into the tiny room. The trooper told you that all work assignments would be enforced tomorrow morning and shut the door. You didn't know what they expected you to do for the rest of the day. Everyone was very quiet, there were no sounds save for a few echoing coughs. You also didn't know what to expect from your new position. There was no way being a personal servant to anyone could be good. You assumed it would just be stuff like simple commands and cleaning his private quarters, but then again, this was the Order. It was an evil organization led by evil people. There was no telling what they could do, and what they would force you to do. You didn’t want to accept defeat, but you knew all too well that disobeying direct orders could result in horrible punishments, including death. And what about your fellow villagers? Surely they would also have to go along with whatever they were ordered to do, so many had already been shot just by trying to escape the initial abduction. Your mind wandered back to your captor. Why did he pick you? Did he recognize you from earlier, or was it just a coincidence? Your stomach turned at the thought of him. You only knew about the horrors of the Order, you had no idea who the people behind them were. You could only assume the worst. To imagine even a shred of compassion or kindness resided in his man would ensure your death. You knew you would have to be on your guard at every moment. You would have to be ready for anything.  
You sunk back against the spot of the wall which was quickly becoming the closest thing to home. You had no idea what time of day it was. Being in the cell was disorienting and it was hard to keep track of time. You looked around for a way to waste time. The two older women were talking in hushed tones. The younger girl fiddled with the frayed end of her tunic. She pulled long strands off the tan cloth. You scooted closer to her.  
“Can I?” You asked as you gestured to the string.  
She nodded and you began to arrange the string into a checkered pattern.  
“Have you ever heard of tic tac toe? It's easy to play, and fun too.”  
“Yeah, but how will we make the x’s and o’s?”  
You looked around the cell yet again. “We could use one piece of string for an o and two pieces to make and x.” You suggested.  
She nodded her head and you two began to rip the remaining strings into smaller pieces. Soon enough you both had enough pieces, and she chose to be o’s. You sat with her and played for a while, letting her win most of the time. Each victory brought a bigger smile to her face. As long as she was happy, you felt like you were doing something. Sure, you weren’t any kind of hero, you wouldn’t be able to get her out of this mess, but you could make her smile. Right now, a reason to smile was much needed. Despite the horrors she had seen, despite being forced to grow up so quickly, she still was just a lonely young child who needed someone to look after her. You could be that person, and that was enough, so you continued to play games with her on the floor. You did simple things, like braid her hair, and let her practice on your own. You just talked and it was enough for her. Honestly, just talking was enough for you as well. You figured this wouldn’t be so bad. The girl had attached herself to you, and you could take care of her. You could do something good, and that meant everything to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so this will be the last chapter i post that hasnt been read by a beta reader! so forgive me for any errors. 
> 
> also bonus points to u if u find the tiny reference i made to a musical ayyy


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day had gone by slowly. It had ended with more of the same mush being placed in your cell. You had eaten some of it, but mostly just pushed it around the beige plastic tray. You then went to your side of the wall again to sleep, the cold concrete seemingly less hard every time you sat by it. You slept without dreaming.

Once again, your sleep was rudely interrupted by your door being pushed open. A trooper walked in, handed you all new clothes, and told you that your assignments would begin today. He left the room so you could all change into the simple clothes. They were plain and shapeless, but much better than the dirty and torn fabrics you originally had on. He opened the door once again when all four of you were ready and lead you out of the cell. As he ushered you out, the small girl grabbed hold of your hand. You looked down at her and smiled while gently squeezing her hand. You didn’t know how to comfort her in this moment, you didn’t even know what work they would have her do. As you looked around at the others being taken from their cells, you worried over what would happen to the child by your side. What use could children possibly be to the Order? You watched as everyone being held in your sect of the prison was put into a neat line to be taken to their assigned area. The children were put in a separate line. There were only a few of them, it was hard to see from your spot at the end of the line. There were six or seven at the most. You tried to keep your sights on the girl from your cell. A trooper spoke up.

“All of you are now to be taken to your assigned post. Instructions will be given to you upon arrival. As we move to each area, do not stray from the line. Do not ignore or disobey orders. Any form of defiance will be met with harsh consequences. You are now workers for the First Order, and you will act as such. Learn your place quickly, and stay in it.”

He then motioned to the troopers near the front of the line to move out of the hallway. You couldn't help but to scoff at the way he addressed you as workers. It was the last thing any of you were. You didn't choose to be there and you were not being paid. You had been abducted from your home and seen the slaughter of friends and family. You were not a worker. You were a slave. The line began to move and you followed in suit. You were surprised they didn't chose to handcuff you, but you were grateful for it. Group by group, the prisoners began being directed down different hallways. Eventually a trooper took you by yourself, presumably to meet with your captor. Instead, you were brought to his empty room. You were told simply to clean it. There were supplies by the door for you to use. He opened the door for you and you entered, expecting him to follow you to watch you. Instead, you heard the door shut and when you turned around he was gone. You quietly looked around the room, not sure what to do next. There were messes you’d be able to clean, but there were more permanent issues as well. There were deep cuts and gashes in the walls. Certain objects looked distorted; bent and crushed in seemingly impossible ways. You looked back to the cleaning supplies and decided you should get what you could do done as quickly as possible. You were hoping you wouldn't have to see the masked man again. You began by making the bed, something you knew how to do well. As you worked, you thought about how you still didn't know the man’s name. You began to let your imagination wander, thinking up all sorts of dumb names he might go by. His voice modulator created a slight gasping noise when he spoke and, for the time being, you dubbed him asthma guy. As you went around cleaning up the large room, you noticed just how messy everything was. There were papers and clothes strewn about the space. Books littered every surface. The smell of sweat engulfed the room. You weren't sure what you could do about the stench, so you started by moving the papers into neat piles and placed them on the desk. You tried to find some way to organize them, but each paper seemed completely different from the last so you settled on just making even piles. After the papers had been finished, you moved to the clothes. There was no way of telling what was dirty and what wasn't, and you weren't sure if you were expected to wash it, so you began to go around the room and just collect everything. Once you had a pile of the clothes, you separated everything into types of garments. The dark fabrics prohibited you from determining what was dirty and what was clean as you couldn't find any stains or dirt. You decided to fold everything and asthma guy could sort out what needed to be washed for you later. You began to fold one shirt when you noticed the side of it was very stiff. You held it up to check it and found a very dark spot on its right side. It seemed like a blood stain, which only reminded you that he was a murderer. There was no telling whose blood it was. This made you work faster than before, folding anything that didn't smell horrible or have blood on it without question.

As you worked diligently, you heard the door open and heavy feet paced in. Your back was to the door, but you could feel whoever had entered staring into your back. Your stomach turned as you realized you had no idea what you needed to do. Should you turn around and greet him? Should you continue to fold the clothes? Should you leave the room? Fear coursed through your veins for a moment, causing you to stop folding what you had in your hand. A metallic sigh was let out and you had no doubts about who was behind you.

“Who instructed you to clean this room?”

You didn't turn to face him as you responded. “A trooper lead me to the room and told me to clean it up.”

A hand clamped down on your shoulder and turned you around while pulling you up to his level. You breath caught as you were forced to stare down his mask. He stayed still for a moment, not speaking. Then, another sigh escaped from his mouth.

“You do not have permission to touch my papers and clothes without my direct permission, is this understood?”

You nodded your head and he let go of your shoulder, his hard grip seeming to linger for a moment. He walked away from you to his desk and looked at the piles you had made earlier. He sat down in the large chair in front of the desk without saying a word to you. It seemed as if he had already forgotten you were there. You fidgeted with the hem of your tunic, unsure what to do next. You went against your better judgement and spoke up.

“Should I stay or do you want me to leave?” You said, almost whispering.

“Why would you stay?”

“To finish cleaning, or if you needed something else done for you.”

“Take the clothes you've folded down to the wash room. There should already be people there to do it for you. There's a basket by the bed you can use to carry it all. Take everything and come back up with it all once it's clean. I’ll need at least one outfit for my training later.”

You nodded to him and he turned back to whatever it was he was working on. You moved quickly to get the basket and load everything into it. You exited the room and realized you had no idea where you were supposed to go. You figured someone would be able to tell you, but the troopers and other workers seemed to ignore you as you asked for help. You decided to wander around and try to find it yourself as you didn't want to annoy or disturb asthma guy. As you thought about the weight of his hand on your shoulder, you realized you still didn't know his name. Hopefully you would find out soon so you could lose your fear of accidentally calling him “asthma guy” to his face. That was sure to end in death.

You continued to walk, taking random turns and as you tried to memorize your path. You turned down one hallway to be met with a loud voice.

“You’re not authorized to be here.” It rang out, echoing off of the metallic walls.

You decided to take this as an opportunity to get some actual help in finding the laundry room. “I’m sorry. It seems I’m a bit lost.” You put on your nicest voice. “Can you spare some time to help me?”

The uniformed man looked to the almost identical man next to him. The one who hadn’t spoken nodded to him and he turned back to you. “Fine. I assume you’re looking for the laundry area? Follow me, and don’t be slow. We both have duties to be fulfilled.”

He began to walk forward without waiting for you, his boots clicking against the floor. You jogged to catch up with him, struggling to match his fast pace. You attempted to keep track of where he was leading you, but found it difficult due to the indistinguishable halls. Finally, you reached what you assumed was your destination. Unlike the majority of the rooms you passed, this one didn’t have a door, but an archway leading inside. He stopped just outside of it.

“This is it. I’m going back to my post. Try not to get lost again.” He turned on his heel and walked rigidly away. You couldn’t help but wonder if he walked that way because of the stiff uniform or if it was just him. You shrugged your shoulders and walked into the washing room, unsure of what to expect.

You were met with machines that made rather loud noises. Workers were busy either loading and emptying the strange machines or folding freshly washed clothes. Back in your village, you would do the laundry by hand. Your hands would always look wrinkled by the end of the process, and you remembered how your mother used to laugh at it every time. Pushing thoughts of your mother from your mind, you walked further into the room. You looked around, hoping someone would notice you and offer to help.    You were beginning to think you were on your own when you felt someone tap your shoulder. You turned to see the friendliest looking face you’ve seen since you were taken captive.

“You look confused. Want some help?” The slightly taller man swept a few brown curls away from his face as he waited for your reply.

“I was told someone else could wash this for me,” You nodded towards the basket. “Can you? I’ve never even seen one of these machines before.” Your voice trailed off as you looked around the room again.

“Here, I can teach you.” He motioned for you to follow him as he walked to one of the machines.

You carried the basket over to him and watched as he began to put the clothes into the machine. He broke the silence that had fallen between you two.

“These are Kylo Ren’s clothes, right? Are you his new servant?” He asked.

Finally you had a name to put to your captor’s face, or rather his mask. It sounded familiar, it was probably said in your village once or twice.

“Um, yes, although I wish there was a better word that ‘servant’ to use.” Your tone was slightly bitter.

“I know what you mean. However, you better be careful around him, his workers are always the first to be demoted.” He added what you assumed to be a soap for the clothes. He then shut the top of the machine and turned it on. It rumbled to life, causing him to speak louder than before. “We have a while till this all will be done. Why don’t we take a walk?”

You nodded, eager to leave the noisy room and maybe find out more about Kylo Ren. As you stepped outside of the room, your helper finally introduced himself.

“My name’s Nomar, by the way. I’ve been here for a few years so if you have questions, I probably have the answers.” He gave a charming smile.

You smiled back. “Alright then, I have a few questions. Just how quickly does Kylo Ren go through workers?”

“Depends. He’s always dismissed his personal servants rather quickly, though. Some don’t even last two weeks before he changes their assignment.”

“Where do they get reassigned?” You were more nervous about your position now more than ever.

“Anywhere that needs the extra hands, although there have been stories going around that he kills anyone he deems incompetent.” He spoke so nonchalantly it almost scared you.

“Thanks for hyping this job up for me.” Your voice was a bit shaky. You thought it was ridiculous that you were being forced to work for someone who would apparently kill you if you didn’t do well enough. The idea didn’t surprise you in the slightest, although it did upset you.

Nomar turned to face you, still smiling. “That’s just a rumor. I guess it’s good motivation to do well, if anything. I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but-”

Before he could finish his thought, a loud voice boomed through the speakers in the halls.

“All laundry room workers must report there immediately. If it is not your scheduled work time, you are still required to report to the laundry room.”

You looked to Nomar who, for the first time, looked less than happy. You wondered if you should go as well, and as if he read your mind he told you to go with him. You could only imagine what was waiting for you there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, long time no see. Sorry about that!! I haven't seen TFA in over a year, so forgive me if anything seems off or out of character or w/e. um, can we talk about rogue one though?? (I loved rogue one so incredibly much... I'm toying with some fic ideas, haha). Again, sorry I haven't updated in over a year!!! I kinda felt weird writing it and I only meant to take a week long break or so, but that changed pretty quickly lmao. As always, please point out any mistakes (grammar, spelling, conflicting things, etc) so I can fix them! Also, this chapter was actually written mostly a year ago, so it's pretty bad. Does Kylo Ren even sigh? I don't think so, but I left it in anyways. Again sorry for... everything haha.  
> (bonus points to anyone who read this a year ago and is still genuinely interested in reading it............ I cant imagine there are many of you left lol)


End file.
